There Is Always More
by Queen of the Rogues
Summary: And the colour pink was detested, time travel attested; Hermione frustrated, Dumbledore... well, is Dumbledore but bloody hell, did the Marauders hate the colour pink! Sirius x Hermione
1. Pixie Dust

**Jinx~ Of course, this was on my previous account. I did not steal this; it is in fact my own work but my other account was hacked so I am using this one now. I hope you enjoy this oddly put together fanfic which I enjoy. **

**Disclaiming because I own nothing but these lovely words which will corrupt you in the end, yes, I plan world domination, shhhh, don't tell Voldemort!**

* * *

><p>September 18th 1995<p>

Hermione's day had been decent so far, Tuesdays usually were. She had Charms for two hours, then Transfiguration for the same amount of time. Finishing the day with Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Herbology. A decent day as she had said before- surely though, the woman dressed in that loathsome colour was already the most hated woman in the school.

Except to the Slytherins of course.

Hermione's eyes stung as she caught glimpse of the girlie atrocity she wore, even Lavender had spoke of her outfit in disgust. Lavender Brown knew fashion like the back of her hand, it had to be bad for her to complain about it.

"That Cow, taking the mick out of-"

"I'd prefer you kept the food within your mouth Ronald." Hermione told him, not even having to glance at the red head to see him spewing remnants of his dinner. Harry grinned from behind his book, glancing at the two back and forth- his hand was still sore no doubt but hid it well with his longer than average sleeves. Hermione glanced at the book and glared at the innocent looking boy, who chose to ignore her instead of getting into a petty argument.

"It's creepy how you do that." Ronald muttered, looking back down at his plate and shovelling even more food within his already full mouth. Hermione broke her gaze away from the toad-like woman and crinkled her nose in disgust at her friend inhuman eating habits.

"It's a talent and a curse."

Harry snorted with laughter from the absurdity of it- the same conversation which they had yesterday and the day before that. It still didn't make it any less funny than the first time they had repeated it. Word for word.

People glanced down at him, thinking him to be crazy but Hermione just rolled her eyes. Reaching out for an apple but giving Harry and secretive wink none the less. Ronald muttered to himself but carried on eating nonetheless. Harry smiled as he took a long sip of his Pumpkin juice.

"Your birthday tomorrow Hermione, excited?" He asked with a lopsided smile- it had been hard for him to smile since last year. Cedric's death had a large impact on all of them, Harry taking the brunt of it as usual. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, stealing the book out from Harry's left hand- the one which he had in turn stolen from her this morning. Just a habit.

"Not really, mum'll send me one of those awful dresses again. If I'm lucky it might be just make up." Hermione told them, her brow furrowing at her mother's consistent complaints on her appearance. Harry snorted into his cup, spilling it slightly.

"Your the only girl I know to not want dresses or make up for her birthday." Harry said- making Hermione smirk.

"Always the surprised tone." She scolded him, the only thing giving her away that she was in fact, joking, was the sparkle in her honey coloured eyes.

"Well after the Yule Ball, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have your own fan club." Harry said mischievously, Hermione's eyes narrowing upon the impish looking boy. Her eyebrow raised as he widened his emerald eyes a bit, just to add to the effect that he truly was innocent. He had learnt this from Sirius obviously- Hermione thought with a smile.

"What did you do Potter?" Hermione asked with an amused but suspicion laced tone. Harry merely shrugged, opting to pull the Daily Prophet- which he wasn't even going to bother to read because of all of the lies which they spew- over his face to hide the monumental grin which was threatening to pull at his lips.

Hermione ripped down the paper and glared at him.

"Oh by the way, if Michael Davies asks if you like Periwinkle or lilac. Tell him will you, he needs to finish the poster for your shrine." Harry told her, watching as Hermione's head slammed upon the wooden surface of the table. Ron looked at his friends funnily as Hermione sat back up rubbing the red knot appearing on her forehead- all the while glaring at Harry.

Harry chuckled but otherwise, their meal was eaten in silence until they were asked to return to their common rooms. The trio were still as inseparable as last year, despite the little bumps in the road which was Ron and Rita Skeeter; linking arms- Hermione stood in the middle of them with a reminiscent smile upon her cheeks.

Ron and Harry glanced at her worriedly.

"Think 'er brains finally melted." Ron whispered to Harry, the boy merely nodding in agreement only to have the two whacked over the head for such comments. A firm scowl upon her face as she began to walk backwards in front of them- trusting them to not let her fall down stairs or into an unsavoury teachers.

"No my brain is still in tact Ronald, I was just remembering our first year." Hermione sighed, her eyes glazing over slightly as she seemed to wander off into her memories. Harry copied the expression, his mouth tilting upwards into a smile. First year had been the pivotal point in his life, first friends, first adventure- heck, it had started the whole thing. Now though, Harry though with a scowl, he couldn't wait for it to finish.

Ron merely grinned-

"Do you remember Norbert, or is it Norberta now?" This elicited chuckles from all around as the walked into the Common Room.

"Oh yea, how Charlie told us that Hagrid put toys in the crate for him, or her?"

Harry laughed.

"I like to remember Malfoy's face when- Oh hey Dean!- McGonagall told him he had detention with us."

"_I don't believe I heard you right Professor, you said the four of us_." Harry and Ron chimed together, making a creepily realistic Malfoy impression. Hermione burst out laughing but Ron took it even further.

"_Why yes Mr Malfoy, because you're a smarmy git and a ferret to top it all off_!" He said, pulling a face which made him look like he sucked on a lemon. Tears streamed out of Harry's eyes and Hermione had to use him as support. Ron grinned, proud of himself for such a brilliant impression. The boys bid Hermione goodnight as they went up to their own dormitories- Harry kissing Hermione's forehead and Ron giving her a one armed hug. She smiled and made her way the stairs, coming to her own room quite easily.

Parvati sat upon her bed, rifling through her clothes and Lavender had obviously nabbed the bathroom first. The girls head snapped up when hearing the door open and close, smiling at Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." Parvati chirped, tugging at the bundle of scarves and belts which were trying to kill her. There were better ways to go than a noose of expensive belts and scarves though.

"Hey Parvati, you okay there?"

"Oh this? Just- DANDY!" Parvati told her, growling in frustration as a large knot of scarves appeared in the never ending bundle of clothes. Hermione yawned and began to change into her pyjamas- they had shared their dormitory since first year. There was no sense of modesty in here now. She was tired- no, she was exhausted and for some reason she just got worse with every passing minute. Stumbling around, she tried to find a bobble to tie up her hair. She swayed upon the spot she was standing on for a moment having to grab her bed for support.

"You okay Hermione?"

"huh? Oh yea, I'm fine just really tired." The girl seemed to take her answer and dimmed the lights for Hermione. Saying goodnight, Hermione slipped between the covers with her teeth chattering because of how cold they were. Her stomach was in knots for some reason and her vision just kept getting blurrier. She had felt fine this morning- she had to be just tired, it was nearly midnight after all. Closing her eyes, her eyelashes tickled her high cheekbones. A content sigh emitting from her lips as she drifted off into dreams and memories.

* * *

><p><em>She felt safe.<em>

_Despite dreaming about herself being a year old, she felt quite alright with it. It felt right where she was in her dream. Her body tucked into someone's arms and her face pressed into his neck- he was really warm whoever he was. Glancing up, she found herself staring at quite an old man- even by wizard standards. His hair was wild, almost completely silver if not for the smudges of black still within his hair. He had laugh lines mostly, smiling and laughing often enough. He had brilliant brown eyes similar to hers. She disregarded all that and looked around even more._

_They were walking, she realized, away from the park. His wife, well presumably his wife, was walking beside him- holding another baby tucked against her own chest. She fussed over him often, stroking back his own wild girls or caressing his chubby cheeks. It had to be Harry- it could only be Harry who looked like that. It was a mystery to who was holding her but at least Harry was here._

_The woman holding him was stunning despite her age, her hair completely silver but with hardly any lines upon her delicate features. Her hair swayed beside her chin, cut straight and arching round her face to frame her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at the man, saying something Hermione couldn't make out. She merely snuggled into the warmth the man was emitting though, finding comfort which couldn't usual find in her own father. _

_Harry was now wide awake, whining and tugging at a strand of the woman's hair, his head turned away from her as he proceeded to try and climb up onto the woman's shoulder. Hermione wanted to laugh. Even when he was a baby he almost asked for trouble. The woman constantly placed him back into the ordinal place but still he was determined till he managed to grab a long lock of hair and place it into his mouth. Hermione laughed but it came out as a childish giggle which caused the two of them to glance over towards her._

_Hermione's breath caught when staring into Harry's eyes though- they weren't his. A light hazel with flecks of blue within them. It had to be Harry though, who else would she dream about. The boy- Harry, whoever he was- reached out towards her. Forgetting about the slobbery strand of hair he had been happily sucking on._

_His hands were pudgy and his grin showed his gums. He clenched and unclenched his fists, he waited until he didn't get what he wanted and that was when his lower lip trembled and tears began to pour into his eyes. The woman laughed and handed Harry- the boy, whoever he was- over to the man who eagerly took the boy. The baby eagerly pulled Hermione into a firm hug, managing to slobber all over her small tufts of hair and giggle about it. She could do nothing about the torture so instead she opted for hitting him with her own pudgy paw-like hand. Harry- or whoever he was- whined for a moment before planting a wet kiss upon her for some reason. She screeched and was handed to the woman who cooed at her. She was equally as warm, smelling of jasmine. Her favourite. The woman rocked her back and forth slightly as she walked- almost dancing with her. _

_The woman's voice softly hummed to her, a sweet delicate tune that reminded her of the music box within her childhood bedroom. Swaying with Hermione in her arms, her chocolate brown eyes became hazy once more as she felt the heat seep into her own skin. Lulling her into a sleep within a slumber._

_She felt safe once again._

Then she heard a clocks first strike.

_Baby Hermione snuggled into the woman's chest, relishing in the warmth-_

Then she heard the clock strike another time

_The man gazed at the son with pride as he held him above his head, making funny faces and-_

Third Strike

_funny noises. Making both Hermione, the woman and imposter Harry laugh in amusement. The-_

Fourth.

_Walk seemed to go on forever and Hermione had no clue where they were actually going, she opted for-_

Fifth.

_Glancing over the woman's shoulder and looking back, to which she saw the playground she used to-_

Sixth.

_go to when she was little, not the strange one which had been there originally, her parents-_

Seventh.

_Had taken her there all of the time. She had loved it-_

Eighth.

_Hermione glanced around in confusion-_

Ninth.

_Where was the sound coming-_

Tenth.

_From? It was starting to really-_

Eleventh-

_And then Hermione looked over her shoulder to see her childhood park vanish into nothing but black smog. She wanted to reach out and grasp the memory whilst it was still there but suddenly they were walking on nothingness. As she waited upon the twelfth chime, she stared up at the man and woman. They seemed-_

Twelfth chime rang loud and true.

…_.Familiar._

* * *

><p>Within her four-post bed, Hermione tossed and turned. The pallor of her skin growing increasingly till nought but a silvery outline. Her brow drew in what seemed to be pain and she gasped. Rolling out of bed as soon as she touched the floor- she vanished with nothing but gold spark and bits of silvery dust to prove she was there. Lavender Brown pulled back her curtains in suspicion but upon seeing no one in her room which shouldn't have been- she drew her curtains shut again and headed back off to sleep. Painfully unaware of what had just transpired.<p>

Hermione on the other hand, was in blissful silence and darkness. She felt like she was falling, like she was breaking and being stretched all at the same time. Her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't find the energy to actually open her eyes. The falling sensation ended quite suddenly when she felt her head collide with something.

Her entire body hit some kind of flooring, soft beneath her fingertips which she couldn't move. She felt the searing pain from her head but ignored it dutifully. She groaned loudly, her eyes fluttering open for a second, getting a glimpse of a blue ceiling. She had a very vague recollection of everything from there on out.

_The woman..._

Her head hurt, she wanted to sleep.

… _she screamed._

So she did.

"_HERMIONE_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws are the most delicious thing on the planet, please feed me~<strong>


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Jinx~ you have no idea how bad my spelling was during the first draft of this. My spell-checker stopped working for a couple of hours. I was shocked to say the least. Anyways, thank you for feeding me, the reveiws were very delicious. This is the next chapter if you haven't already guessed but now I'm rambling.**

**World domination is still in progress, so I disclaiming owning anything other than these words.**

* * *

><p><em>September 12<em>_th__ 1976_

_11:51pm_

The Ball was a complete bore, drab and lifeless with only dancing to quaint music available. Dorea tucked a lock of silver hair behind her ear and sighed. She was supposed to be at home, sobbing into the comfort of her pillow with Charlus coming in with hot chocolate and those kisses which seemed to wipe away her troubles. Instead of being at home, mourning her baby girl, on her daughters birthday. She had decided to have a spur of the moment thinking.

She really needed to stop doing that.

The thinking part at least.

So here they were, at Amelia's a hundred and forty something birthday. The woman was no better than the Ball, Dorea thought as her hands clasped round the banister of the overlooking balcony. She spotted a teenage girl, around the age which Hermione should have been. Her long dark blonde locks swinging as the boy swung her round and round.

Her head lolled forward and her eyes clamped shut, a single tear slipping between her lashes and landing coldly upon the stone floor.

An arm slid around her waist and she found her head tucked away safely in the warmth of Charlus's neck. It had become a habit of his to tuck her away, as if to shield her from the pain of reality.

She didn't mind, despite Dorea being a strong willed woman. One which would not let a man rule her life, she allowed herself to crumble against Charlus's frame because she knew he would pick up the pieces. He always did despite her being so goddamn cruel and Slytherin to him during their years at Hogwarts. He always knew how to help her though.

"Why did we come here again?" Dorea murmured against his skin, only to hear his throaty chuckle which caused his entire chest to rumble. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his earthy scent and letting him rock her to oblivion.

"Because your friend, Amelia, is turning hundred and forty seven today," Charlus murmured to her, looking down at her with warm honey brown eyes "And you started thinking again."

Of course, his cheeky grin merely made her smile.

Just like he wanted to.

Her hand reached up caress his stubbly cheek with a that very same smile, he leaned into the warm touch of his wife. She was so beautiful, with her pale skin and even with their age she managed to be gorgeous. Her silvery blue eyes staring up at him with hope, sadness and love.

He caressed her cheek in return with a boyish smile, his chocolate brow eyes twinkling behind the wire-rimmed glasses of his. He kissed her soundly, chaste and yet passionate. Pulling away, Dorea blushed like a school-girl because even after all these years, Charlus just made her knee's go weak.

"How did I get so lucky?" Charlus whispered to himself, Dorea's blush increased tenfold at his loving words.

"Hm, you must have pleased some god." Dorea murmured teasingly.

"Or I wooed you with my boyish charm." Charlus told her, dramatically dipping her as if they were dancing. Dorea laughed at his antics but her heart still twinged, she didn't have her little girl laughing at her daddy's antics. Charlus knew what she was thinking and folded her into his arms once again. His nose buried within her sweet smelling silver locks.

Hermione had meant the world to them, as did James, their first child and their baby girl. Instead of seeing her grow and blossom like they were meant to though, she was ripped cruelly from their arms. Unknowing if she was dead or hurt, she was a distant memory. An open wound which would never close. Charlus closed his eyes once again and swung his true love to the beat of the music.

He whispered sweet nothings into her hear, trying to stop her uncontrollable sobs with tears that soaked his shirt as well as the water in his own eyes.

"C'mon let's go home." Charlus murmured finally as the clock struck midnight. Dorea looked up at him and smiled through her tears. They made their way towards the fireplace.

"Oh Dorea! Don't tell me your leaving already!" Amelia whined, her long puffy pink dress crawling after her. Dorea smiled through her tears and struck up a conversation with the woman whilst Charlus pouted. He had been this close to escaping the boring Ball and going home where he could read, have the comfort of his wife and mourn their lost child in peace.

So close.

He winced at the putrid pink colour.

Bloody hell, he hated that colour.

* * *

><p><em>September 13th 1976<em>

_06:58 am_

Six more hours Charlus had been forced to endure of the drab event, even Dorea had put her foot down in the end- even with Amelia's consistent whining on their timing. All they wanted to do was go home. Was it such a crime? Flooing into the parlour, Dorea collapsed onto the couch- falling asleep as soon as her head touched the cushion surface. Charlus smiled and transfigured her a blanket from a cup mat. Watching as her eyelids fluttered under her dreams.

He walked out, looking at each painting and picture in turn till he came to the one he wished to see. It was quite plain but it was eye-catching none the less. A family portrait of them with both of their children, James was barely a couple of months old at the time. His baby girl already sporting tufts of curly brown and her eyes honey coloured like his own. He himself had been holding onto James like a lifeline in the picture, grinning at the camera. Even Dorea had the largest grin imaginable.

His honey coloured eyes filled with tears at the site. Stroking the painted face of his daughter. He would pay her bedroom a well needed visit.

Leaving the painting where it was, his hand grasped the banister and he slowly ascended the red carpeted stairs. Each step he remembered the littlest things, where there was a dent into the wall because Sirius had crashed his broom. Technically, Charlus liked to think Sirius was his second son of different blood. A black paint stain which they hadn't had the heart to remove because James thought it looked like a kitten. Each memory brought him happiness and woe. His woe stemming from the fact he didn't have any of these memories from his only daughter.

One which had been taken from him too soon and by force.

The memories attacked him further as he walked down the east wing. Which had been declared as Hermione and James wing. Though James room was across from where Hermione's should have been, he received his own bathroom and a charmed room which was able to grow to the size of a Quidditch pitch in both height and length.

There had been a Library and a music room set up for his daughter before she was born. Though the Violin, the guitar, the piano and the flute had been left untouched. The books had gathered dust with lack of use but the collection had grown, just in case she came back to them.

Hermione's bedroom though had been kept immaculate. The door not even being fixed.

Charlus dragged his fingers along the scratch marks he had made when trying to get into his baby girls room, when trying to save her. Tears filling the eyes which he should have shared with her.

Grasping the brass door handle firmly, he twisted his wrist and closed his eyes. The squeaking from the unused door just served to upset him even more. He didn't like the reminders of what had happened; no doubt that cute little white cot would still be empty and the window now shut. Void of the black cloaked man which had leaped away with their baby girl.

The baby blueness of the walls made him feel the sorrow-

They made him feel the guilt at staring at the dust ridden room.

Quietly he shut the door.

Letting the memories halt for just another couple of hours.

* * *

><p><em>September 13th 1976<em>

_11:27- now 28 AM_

Dorea pottered around the kitchen, not quite sure what to do with herself. She had mailed Amelia apologising for her vocabulary at the party- telling the birthday girl she was an old bag in a poofy pink dress isn't the politest thing to day. She had made cookies for herself and Charlus though she had several attempts, the best she could do was slightly charred.

She had sent a letter to James and Sirius, she had gardened a bit.

She hadn't gone up to her daughters bedroom though.

Sighing, she slammed the kettle down upon the marble surface, causing Bubble and Squeak- her house elves- to screech in surprise. Hunched forward, her elbows rested upon the counter-top she raked both hands through her lank silvery locks. The elegant bun and pearls now gone, she was nothing but a grieving mother once again. All glamour gone. Just like the charm, glamour was the thing which shielded her from reality. only did she fall when she was with her family alone.

Sighing, she looked up at the clock.

Only twenty to twelve.

Twenty to _freakin'_ twelve.

She felt the tug, the one which usually made her stand outside her daughters bedroom for half an hours. Gazing at the dented wood for half an hour in fear and longing. Of course, today would be no different. So she sent Bubble and Squeak a smile before wandering out onto the staircase mauled by the same memories Charlus had. Though she could faintly see what would have been.

Hermione's crude crayon drawings on the walls,

Her sat upon the stairs chatting away to her mum.

Snuggled up with Charlus.

Her messing around with James and Sirius, even Remus and Peter.

So many things which should have happened.

The cool silk of her dressing gown weighed down upon hr shoulders as she stared down at the east wing. A long corridor with only a single large window at the end with a seat to stare out onto the rose gardens. Two doors, one left and one right. She stared at the deep oak of James door for a second, smiling at his name carved in cursive gold. Hermione's carved in silver, fading over time with a groove ruining the elegant curve of the M in her name.

The mansion seemed to shake for a moment- a loud clap of what seemed to be thunder and a loud bang behind the door in front of her jolted Dorea out of some sort of daze. Gripping the handle in determination; she swung the door open, gazing at the blueness of the walls. The cot perfectly placed in the centre of the room, no doubt the oak table behind it. Then, a bare foot sticking out from the end of the cot. Behind the small bed.

Dorea held her breath, knowing not to get her hopes up.

She would probably wake up in seconds.

It would just be a dream- it always was.

The woman was her James's age, sprawled out behind the cot with a crimson liquid puddling round her head. She looked just like Hermione should have done, pale and fragile like a porcelain doll. Elegant brown ringlets the colour of Dorea's hair and no doubt if she opened her eyes; a beautiful colour which could only be likened to honey. Dorea's fingers scraped over her lips in shock.

She stood there stunned, watching the girl's eyes flutter open for a moment and a smile dance across her lips. Her eyes, sweet like honey, dazed and confused slid close and her head lolled to the side. Dorea panicked.

"HERMIONE!"

Falling to her knees, she brought Hermione close to her chest- uncaring of how the scarlet smudged across the crème silk gown. Sobbing loudly, she held her hand over her daughters wound to stem the flow of her blood. Her daughter

Her daughter.

_Her _daughter.

Her _daughter._

God that felt good to say. Shifting around, Hermione balanced in one arm, she grabbed the hilt of her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" She whispered, thinking of her reunion with her family. James, Charlus and Hermione with her. Out from her wand leaped a silvery tiger which bowed to her, a watery smile and sob tore from Dorea's lips. It had been so long since she had been able to perform the Patronus charm.

"Get Charlus, we've got her... Charlus she's here." Dorea whispered, slightly hysterical to the Patronus which leaped away through the wall. Rocking Hermione back and forth, Dorea sobbed lightly- tears streaming down her cheeks but her lips pulled up into a happy grin as she tilted her head back and stared at the white ceiling. Tears falling from her chin and upon the crown of Hermione's soft chocolate ringlets-

"Thank you... Thank you." Her breathless whisper was cut short as Charlus appeared in the room, the loud crack of apparation drowning out her happiness as he stared at Hermione. His voice was taken from him; he had so many things to say to her but her broken form laying in his wife's arms rendered him speechless. Her beautiful face, her beautiful hair- she was a perfect blend of them both.

He gulped and stared at Dorea, she was practically beaming- she was glowing, in happiness and in pride. He merely stared at their daughter for a second. Transfiguring the bed into a large double, whilst not even taking his eyes off of her form.

"She's not allowed out of the house." Charlus told his wife firmly, who merely looked at him confused "Men will be all over her."

His statement provoked a sharp bark of laughter which reminded Charlus of Sirius for a moment, Dorea's head falling back and tears of happiness and mirth falling once more. Her husband taking their baby girl from her arms and placing her upon the periwinkle bed- tucking her away in the warmth. Charlus finally found tears springing to his eyes, misting up his wire-rimmed glasses which hung precariously on the tip of his nose.

He sobbed loudly, stroking his daughters cheek. Her porcelain skin soft under his touch and she snuggled up against the warmth of him. He wanted to sit there, kneeling on the floor and stare at her from the bedside for all eternity or at least for the time which he had missed. Dorea had other ideas though.

And they pulled up two chairs, and sat.

Waiting, like they had been doing so for fifteen years.

It was only Twelve o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws are lovley and tasty, plus I'm hungry and out of Galaxy chocolate; As a substitute, I demand reveiws...<strong>

**Please?**


	3. Beauties and The Beasts

**Jinx~ Third Chapterito! As you can see I have no Spanish skills. None, nada! Hm, so this is when Hermione and Dorea, and Charlus meet. James gets a letter. Oh the joy. I'm taking this story slwoly, but I love it too much *shrugs* Not like I hear you complaining. Oh the greatness of the internet.**

**World Domination still in planning stage, bear with me whilst I disclaim everything I do not in fact own.**

* * *

><p>Sirius cocked his head to the side and watched Prongs in vague amusement and sorrow; his best mate was pacing in circles, so much he would eventually dig a ditch for himself. Remus was reading his book though his amber eyes constantly peered over the cover and gazed worriedly at James. Both boys knew the reason for his sorrow, his worry. It was the same every year on the very same date.<p>

James would wake up at six and then pace for an hour before changing into his uniform and going round his daily business. Though he would be on a constant watch for Owls, he knew what his mother was like on the 19th. Sirius didn't really understand, not having the close knit family which the Potter's had but regarded Charlus and Dorea like his own parents. When they were sad, he was sad. That included both him and James.

His black school shoes tapped against the dark mahogany of the Common Rooms floor, the gentle flicker of the flame lighting up the right side of James face. His hazel eyes darkened with worry as he kept glancing towards the window where he hoped an owl flew to greet him. He had only one letter from his mum all day; usually it was two or three.

He couldn't help but worry.

Sirius was tucked away on the armchair, a bottle of Firewhiskey that he had managed to sneak in from last moths Hogsmead trip. They always kept a spare bottle just in case of times likes these; glancing over at Remus the two of them nodded. It was a good thing they did as well.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans regarded Potter with curiosity. She wasn't thick and she bloody well hoped that she had not give the impression for anyone to think that of her. She knew things, saw things which no one ever saw and for that she knew her Defence Against the Dark Arts partner was a Werewolf. There was the tell tale signs, him looking peaky before the full moon and after- it looked like seven bludgers attacked him for hours on end. His amber eyes gave it all away though...<p>

She knew that the Marauders knew- how could they not? The way they clung to him like glue when the full moon was coming and their comfort the days after. Lily found a smile touching her lips as she thought about such loyalty which had inspired her so many times throughout her years at Hogwarts. Of course, she would never tell them that.

Their heads were far to big any ways- well Potter and Black.

Lily liked to think they were a puzzle, a constantly changing puzzle. Each one of them having their one key parts and all four being the corner pieces.

Remus was so sweet, loveable and not bad with the ladies. Only, Lily rolled her eyes, he was completely oblivious to it, seeing how he was friends with Sirius Black and James Potter. He may have felt inferior due to his scars. Lily frowned at her thought. No, Remus was as beautiful as the next man, a golden heart with courage to match. She knew Remus wouldn't like her saying he was beautiful, but hey, she told it how she saw it.

Sirius Black was a complex character, being the opposite of what everyone thought him to be. He didn't fit stereotypes, he didn't want to fit in. He was loud and he was proud; there was so much more to it though. Obviously his parents sucked ass, Lily never liked to swear but seriously his parents put the Wicked Witch Of The West to shame. Also, that pun was completely unintentional. He was loyal though, he stuck to his friends through thick and thin like they did with him. He had faults, everyone does. He's cocky, arrogant, a bully, obnoxious, pompous, vain- Lily forgot what her point was.

Oh well.

Peter Pettigrew was an enigma to everyone. Not in the way that he was aloof, or mysterious,. The mystery was in the fact that he was a Marauder. Despite being a corner piece, Peter could easily be mistake for a mere middle part. Unimportant but still completes the puzzle. His weedy figure and his watery eyes didn't make the girls drool nor did he have a certain charm. He was a character though, he had this odd little sense of humour which was Peter. He made her laugh. He made everyone laugh, Peter liked to please people and didn't mind getting dirty by doing so. His friendship of the Marauders being proof of that.

And finally James Potter. He was... sweet, at times. He seemed to suffer from a personality disorder being the kind sensitive guy that could make her blush but then quickly turn into this ugly beast which reminded her of Petunia's spoiled rages. It annoyed her to no end, also confused her with the unknown which was the boy. Lily didn't like not knowing something, it frustrated her greatly. He was loyal as they came and reminded her of Black in such a way that he could proves every ones expectations wrong. He did, to some extent. Something was bugging her though, as she watched James feet scuffle across the floor in a neat circle.

He seemed more mature- more adult-like or even jaded. Lily didn't like to think of a man so young that he was jaded, it reminded her of Mr Williams down the street who had fought in the war. The glassy looks in his eyes as he remembered was nothing in comparison to the darkened gaze of James Potter. The boy which had a spring in his step since day one.

"Oi Evans, you okay?" Glancing over, she found James looking at her and even more worry seeping through into his hazel eyes. She must have been away with the fairies, or so her parents would have put it eloquently. She had a habit of doing that but the fact that potter noticed her, worried about her. It made her heartstrings tug slightly and a small wry smile to lift the corner of her lips.

"I'm fine Potter, go back to digging your ditch." She told him softly, her eyes settling on the book in front of her; so she completely missed the spark of happiness which lit his eyes like a Christmas tree. Of course, it was a well known fact that Lily Evans had little tolerance for James Potter.

It got so bad, at one point she charmed her books to attack him whenever he tried to speak to her. Not having books maul him to death of paper-cuts was a nice difference. James was now of in his own world all because he had managed to make Lily smile and even make a joke.

'_That girl has a wicked sense of humour_'

Of course, he took her words to heart and began his pacing once more, which caused Lily to look at him in concern. Something which he stowed away to use later. She softly put her book down and turned to face the three Marauders fully. Her cheek rested into an open palm.

"Are you alright Potter?" Lily asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Sirius snorted which caused Remus to look at him disapprovingly but Sirius merely shrugged giving Lily as soft smile showing he meant no harm.

"We've had better Evans." He told her, his gun grey eyes sparkling slightly because of the fire but Lily smiled back. Black was alright when he wanted to be. James merely huffed and plopped down next to her onto the larger couch, his fatigue finally showing as the shadows under his eyes became visible.

Sirius leisurely turned in his armchair to face the other way, his legs slung over the other arm of the chair now and the bottle of alcohol laid on the floor. In clear view of Evans. Though she saw it, Sirius knew she did, she didn't comment merely gave a curious glance over to James who was practically asleep. The poor boy had his legs tucked up to his chest and laid across the remainder of the couch. Lily felt slightly cramped but didn't have the heart to tell him to move.

Remus nudged Sirius who glanced over at his fluffy friend- said amber eyed boy glanced over to the window where a black blur was coming rapidly closer to their window. Sirius leaped up, causing the bottle to crash and James to fall of the couch in shock; accidentally dragging Lily down with him.

James saw it a lunged for the widow, opening it with such vigour he broke the pane of glass only for it to automatically repair itself. Ah, you gotta love magic. Ushering the jet black owl in, it nuzzled his hand affectionately before holding her leg out with purpose. Slipping the ribbon from the rolled up piece of parchment. He smiled and shooed the owl away after giving it an owl treat from upon the mantelpiece; the letter was quite lengthy despite his mother- she was known for her crude, blunt and completely unsocial antics which could border on Slytherins at times.

Quickly unravelling the letter-

_Jimmy_

James winced at the nickname.

_Don't wince, it's an adorable nickname and you know it. Anyways, oh dear sweet merlin Jimmy- you know what today is right? Of course you do, we told you. Anyways I'm losing my point. Today has been amazing Jimmy, the hole in my heart has been filled; everything is going to be okay from now on. Hermione's home safe and sound and we can live happily- your dad wants to say hello as well of course._

_How are things going on in school? No more trouble, I dare to think? Or hopefully not-_

James stopped reading after that because he knew it would be all blather and nonsense which he had no patience for. His letter was burned to a crisp in his utter shock and disbelief; accidental magic at such an age was only tied in with extreme emotions. Something which Remus, Sirius and Lily knew well. Peter found that time to swing the door open and stumble in- cursing his own school robes.

He raised an eyebrow when seeing James stood there gaping, the ashes on the floor-

"Hey Prongs, is that your ego on the floor?" Peter hoped to make his friends laugh but James turned a shade paler. Collapsing on the floor, staring at the ashes with shock evident in his eyes whilst Peter floundered for a second. His dark sandy blonde hair being fisted frustratedly.

Sirius leaped from his spot and caught James by the arm, tugging the limb over his shoulder with a grunt. As he dragged his best friend over to lay on the now free couch, Remus stood from his seat and crouched next to his dazed best friend. Peter stood there nervously hoping thta it wasn't him which caused James to go into such a state of shock, he knew it wasn't but still. it didn't help his nervous habits such as chewing his already ragged nails. Patting his cheek, Lily called out his name.

"Potter?"

"Potter?"

"C'mon Potter!"

"James?"

Her voice turned slightly hysterical for a moment there, but his first name seemed to bring him out of his shock and place him into a new one as he stared at the red head. Her green eyes sparkling from the slight sheen of tears, her worry flashing constantly in her beautiful emerald eyes. James swayed slightly, those eyes hypnotising him before the reality of things crashed upon him.

Slumping over, both hands dug into his chocolate coloured locks which made his head ache only even more with the sharp pain that ran down the base of his skull. He looked up, feeling the cold feminine hand of Lily placed upon his cheek.

"Potter, you need to tell us what's wrong." She told him, her voice firm and steady but even her own hand was starting to shake. James quickly felt a burst in his chest, of love for the woman in front of him, for the feeling of fulfilment and for excitement. He leaped form the couch, all confusion and shock gone as he hugged Lily round the waist and swung her round with jolly laugh.

"Nothings wrong Evans!" He whooped slightly then attack Sirius who had no idea what was going on but played along, uncaring but glad his best friend was alright. Remus smiled but his smile dissappeared as James went in for a hug, one which Remus avoided. He just wasn't the hug kind of person. Human contact was nice but when a man to man hug was about to happen, Remus preferred not to be involved.

Lily watched the boy which was James Potter as he chucked Peter over his shoulder- Peter ebing a lot smaller than the others with their towering 6ft frames. Her smile turned into a grin as she laughed, shaking her head with sparkling jade green eyes.

That boy- no, man- would be the death of her.

Not that she minded any more...

* * *

><p>Hermione felt so awkward, she joints ached and her head absolutely throbbing but when placing a palm against the source she felt nothing but the smoothness of her scalp along with her brown hair. Her eyelids felt as if they were glued shut, the darkness scaring her once again as she thrashed slightly from under the silky sheets which felt like chains across her body. she didn't like the unknown or the darkness, she hated the silence as well. Something which was suffoacting her since Lavender and Parvati were obviously still asleep. Her bed felt differently as well, the matress was a lot softer than usual and it smelled like freesia's.<p>

Her chest shuttered as she came to the conclusion she was not in her own bed.

Where the _fuck_ was she?

A cool but calloused palm gently stroked against her cheek, calming her; suddenly the glue seemed to disappear and the fear dissolved. A scent of hardy wood and tang of spice which followed the man's palm, it had to be a man. The warmth which flooded through her from head to toe. Her eye lids fluttered open and the man seemed to smile down at her- a smile which called to her like an ache in the back of her brain. She knew that smile.

Fear overtook her for the fact she had no clue where she was, or who he was in fact.

Rolling out of the body with a muffled yelp she landed upon the floor, barely registering the other person in the room. The woman which was knocked out of a slumber and fell to the floor with her, a similar yelp. Hermione stared at the blue eyes which gazed back at her- it couldn't be.

Impossible.

Then again, she had fought against a three headed dog, paralyzed by a giant snake, rode on Buckbeak to break out a prisoner-

She didn't really think anything was impossible any more.

The woman smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Hermione, despite them both being on the floor. Unlike herself, Hermione found herself being drawn in by the warmth of this woman- her silvery hair tickling her cheeks as she whispered comfort into her ear. Hermione sighed in content, both of them sitting up on the floor whilst the man crouched in front of them both. His knees creaking and his honey coloured eyes twinkling happily.

Very similar to her own eyes, Hermione noted. He also had the pallor of her skin and no doubt he had the colour of his hair from what she guessed from the roots of his silvery hair. The woman beside her had the same lips, the same eyes, the same face shape- basically a copy of Hermione though varied.

Hermione's pale hand though with a few scars, reached up and searched the man's face. His eyes shut in bliss as the cool hand felt the features of his face. A feather like caress which reminded him of the wind.

"You're my parents." Her voice, was heard for the first time to Dorea and Charlus, both wanting to hug her close tot hem as they heard the whispered phrase. Her voice like chimes being clinked together, like a bell's soft tune. Dorea kissed her daughters cheek, Hermione smiling at the warmth of her lips upon her flushed cheek.

Hermione had known she was adopted, she was a genius for a reason. Her previous mother was a slim woman with a bony figure and angular face. Her eyes were the brilliant of greens and her skin tanned by her Spanish blood. Her hair long and black. Whilst her father was a very pale man with soft blue eyes and pudgy features, his own hair cropped blue. She looked nothing like them, so decided she was adopted. Of course she was correct, Hermione Granger knew all-

Only it wouldn't be Hermione Granger any more would it?

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking-" Hermione could have babbled on but Charlus's sharp laughter shocked her. His eyes filled with tears which he mockingly glare dat his wife who stuck her tongue out at him maturely.

"Oh shut up."

"It's nothing Hermione dear, your mother seemed to give you her ability to babble on about things." Charlus smiled fondly, taking her hand and tugging both important women of his life, to their feet. Hermione smiled fondly, she never had any of these kind of moments in her house. She was nothing like her adopted parents, nothing in common whatsoever.

"Shall we have some tea and then talk this over miladies?" Charlus asked, bowing to his wife and daughter. Both of whom looked thoroughly amused.

"We shall kind sir." They both responded in union, causing their heads to snap to each other. A loving smile crossing Dorea's lips and Charlus grinned.

_Finally..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, now you reveiw. ya know button below, pleeeeease!<strong>


	4. Tweedledumb & Tweedlesmarter

**Jinx~ Bonjour my faithful loving readers who have given me 16 glorious reveiws. Methinks this is very good. I also apologize for this chapter. Not my best work but this one was a tough thing to write. **

**Disclaiming as my attempts to rule the world and also Steal Harry Potter are still in their planning. JKR takes full credit.**

* * *

><p>Hermione perched on the edge of her chair, the warmth of her bitter coffee seeping through from her head to her toes. Dorea doing a similar thing, rocking her head in a single open palm to calm down the rough sharp pains which attacked her temple. Her Dad was awfully noisy on a morning, Hermione noted, hearing his loud footsteps on the stairs and the slamming of doors. She glanced back at her Mum once again only to see the tiny bottle of clear liquid perched next to her coffee mug. The label clearly reading-<p>

**Hangover potion**

Hermione sniggered, stirring more sugar into the black abyss of her mug. Her breathing soft as she hummed a familiar tune to herself- unaware of Dorea's smile and loving gaze rested upon her as she sang her own lullaby. Hermione may not have known it but Dorea was more than please, she practically vibrated with the amount of happiness to emit from her entire being. What mother wouldn't when their own baby had returned to them from the grave, practically?

James would have a little trouble adjusting, Dorea thought with a frown as she squirmed within her seat. She wasn't being fair to her baby boy, he wanted meet his sister- understandable really. If he left though, Sirius would not be allowed the same privilege which meant he would have to stay at that awful home of his. Plus education was very important. Dorea didn't like to think this was her Slytherin attributes coming out... merely, revenge? Yes, revenge on her son for turning her hair a vivid magenta...

No, no, she had spiked his cup with laxatives for that. When he sneaked out with Sirius and Remus to celebrate his sixteenth birthday?

'_Yes, that excuse will do just nicely._' Dorea though smugly to herself as she stared off into the distance with a glassy look in her icy blue eyes. Hermione was in her own little world, only being snapped to reality as her Dad bounded within the kitchen; a photo album in hand. The leather was a deep red with gentle silver flowers on each corner.

'_A compromise_' Hermione thought amusedly, knowing her Mum's Slytherin heritage. She still had yet to hear their tale of romance, her nostalgic smile toying with the corners of her lips as her Dad chattered away. Showing her individuals pages- her own baby pictures, when she was born, all up until her first birthday. Then the embarrassing ones of James started to appear.

"He was such as nice baby, so sweet and always did as he was told." Dorea told her, her hand shielding her mouth as if it was a secret to the world. Hermione just giggled with her Mum and continued to flick through the pages until she was met with the sight of the four Marauders and Lily Evans stood near the Hogwarts stairs. She caressed her brothers moving picture with a tight smile.

He looked to much like Harry- then again, he was Harry's father. It was too weird to think about but whilst Hermione wanted to shove it behind a door and lock and throw away the key. She had to be logical about these kind of things- how would she use her information to gain the upper-hand? Brining herself out of that logical trance, she burst out laughing at seeing a pink dress clad James who was pouting at the camera. Charlus leaned over, grinning at the picture from over her shoulder.

"That's my favourite." He told her with a goofy grin.

Hermione stifled a chuckle.

"I wonder why..." Hermione trailed off giggling with Dorea, who merely wrapped an arm round her and kissed the crown of her head. Charlus leaned his own head upon his daughters, stroking her long wild curls with a gentle hand.

"You know, Mya..." Dorea started, fiddling with a strand of silver loosely and her icy blue eyes avoiding Hermione's "James is awfully eager to meet you, you know..."

"I think what your mother means is that you should write to him, hun. Before the Christmas holidays at some point. No need to keep the boy in suspense." Charlus told Hermione before sniggering at yet another picture of James. Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, letting their words sink in before nodding.

She didn't have to wait long seeing how the next day Hermione got a letter from James himself.

* * *

><p><em>To Hermione<em>

_After six years of imagining our first conversation, I gotta say- I have no idea what to say. Probably because I imagined speaking with you in person not sending you a ruddy letter which has probably taken ages to get to you. No doubt my mums going batty over you, she's probably got you an entire new wardrobe fully of pink and frilly stuff. If not, count yourself lucky. Well if you haven't guessed, I'm your big brother (technically your older but you know what? I don't care.) James is the name. Pranks are my games. _

_Well, here's when I would tell you my birthdays 26th May, my favourite colour is red and not for the Gryffindor reasons. I love Lily Evans, yep, love. I really don't know what to tell you? What do you say to the lost sibling that finally comes home? If you have any clue, then could you please tell me? Sirius doesn't even know about you, he's practically my brother which makes him your sort of brother. Does that make sense? And Peter and Remus. Ah! The old gang! _

_Well, I'm stuck here at Hogwarts till the Christmas thanks to previously mentioned batty mother. Even Dumbledore is laughing at me! The torture dear sister, the torture! Albus Dumbledore is out headmaster if you didn't know, you've probably heard of him though because he's, like, the most powerful wizard of all time. Even you-know-who fears him. Anyway, I'm a Gryffindor, hat barely had a second before it screamed it out. House of courage! Also strong-headedness, so I've been told many, many, many times. Minnie (Professor McGonagall secretly loves her nickname, don't get me wrong) has told us but apparently we have "thick skulls"" which are "impenetrable". Her words not mine. _

_Plus Quidditch isn't even on because of the field being frosty. We don't even use the ground, we're on brooms. Their mad I say, MAD!_

_My favourite food is definitely mum's pumpkin pie though- it's brilliant. Have you had some? If you do save me some yea? She never makes it when I'm there just to spite me- Sirius just tells me I'm batty. I'm not though, the woman practically enjoys torturing me! I hope your not a carbon copy. Eh, you have to be awesome though because your related to me. _

_Hope to meet you soon, oh sister of mine._

_...Never thought I would every hear that sentence._

_Love _

_James._

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_To be honest, I never even knew about you. So if it makes you feel any better I'm less prepared than you- something which I hate. Mum's been lovely, kind of awkward to call her that but still. Nothing pink and frilly so she's alright in my book. Yes, I'm older than you- meaning I have rights to tease and insult you. I'm not like that though- so be my big brother and take my rights from me for all I care. Hermione is the name. Reading books and being awkward is my game. _

_Sorry- your stuck with me I guess. _

_My birthday is September 13th obviously, my favourite colour is dark green and gold- I'm awkward I have two. I love no one in particular- just waiting I guess... so? What's Lily Evans like? Must be pretty to catch your attention and smart, definitely smart. No blonde bimbo's, you hear me? What's Sirius like? If he's my surrogate brother kind of thing they I need to know. _

_Well, Christmas isn't that far away. We can always send letters throughout the term; I don't mind really. Plus, you really shouldn't miss out on your education because if little-old-me. I should probably ask Mum to make her Pumpkin Pie when you get back but then you'd owe me. I really can't wait to meet you either. Sorry this letter is so short but I really have no idea what to write to you..._

_Love _

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione<em>

_You seem more like a Hermy to me, so that's your new nickname. I get called prongs because of several different reasons. You can call me James though. Eh, sorry it takes so long for me to reply our owl is bloody stupid at times. Anyway, Defence against the Darkk Arts was cool today- we were learning about patronus's. A seventh year thing, we're only sixth year but our teacher's wicked, she used to be an Auror apparently. Her names Miss Grace- she's got this crazy blue hair and everything. She keeps picking on Sirius as well because he tried to flirt with her._

_She also gave him bright green hair- which was pretty funny until Minnie reversed it and told Miss Grace off. We're gonna be learning about Boggarts soon too! Gosh! I feel rude, how has your life been Hermy? Ya know, stuck with dear old Mum and Pops. Hope you haven't drowned in their affection._

_I've probably given you the right impression of Sirius and all- yep, he's a flirt. From the blonde to the brunette, fat to thin. He's better than he used to be but I don't mind, Sirius is Sirius. Remus manages to crush down his ego to a manageable level though, he's the only sane one, or so Lily says. _

_Speaking of my lovely Lily, I think she likes me! Well more than yesterday, she only compared me to af lobber-worm, better than saying I'm an ignorant little bastard. Sorry Hermy, I know you don't like cursing. You don't like pranks either, you must not like fun. I joke, I joke of course. Remus hit me over the head for witing this though he still doesn't know who I'm writing to. I like to keep you a secret until they meet you. Eh, not very good at keeping secrets._

_I mean I'm good at keeping some secrets but others I'm not, and I'm rambling aren't I? I get thata off mum? Did you get the awful trait? Either way..._

_Hey I got a question for you, don't get mad. Okay?_

_Love _

_James_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jimmy<em>

_Don't think you're the only one which can think of awful nicknames, though I just stole this from Mum. Who says hello by the way, she's not bothering to write when I can just ask for her. Either way, Lily probably just thinks your being less of a git than yesterday. Not a hard feat to do since you strung a poor boy up by his ankles just for existing._

_Don't think I'm gonna let that slide. I haven't drowned either, nearly suffocated but it's sweet. I love them to pieces, Mum is so much fun, she has this really evil sense of humour. Did you know she was a Slytherin? Creepy. Seeing how you're a Gryffindor and everything. Do you clash on certain subjects at all?_

_Sure, ask away brother dear,_

_Love _

_Hermione_

_P.S, I might shoot you when I see you because of the nickname._

* * *

><p><em>Hermy,<em>

_You know you love the nickname really, it's James by the way. Not Jimmy, James. Not Jimmy. Got that? Good. Okay, yes me and Mum clash from time to time but since Dad was a Gryffindor as well. We kind of outnumber her, as long as you don't get into Slytherin then we'll be fine in the ways of peace. By the way, the question I was meaning to ask..._

_Where have you been all this time? You know, what happened all those years ago? Mum and Pops gave me the basic outlines of things but never really mentioned it. I kinda gathered that You-Know-who may have had something to do with it but I didn't dare ask..._

_Shine some light on things please?_

_Love_

_James_

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy,<em>

_It's an adorable nickname, get over it. Even Mum and Dad agree with me on this. Where have I been? Living, I stayed with muggle parents. That's all I can really tell you, I can't remember much because I hit my head. Things are blurry every time I try to remember things about the past. Mum and Dad did tell me that I was kidnapped, they couldn't make it in time. Y'know, guy in a cape coming in and taking me from my crib and everything._

_I was told that they searched for years but they never found me. I don't really know anything else Jimmy, sorry I can't shine light on things. By the way, this owl is bloody stupid. As said before. It smashed right through my bedroom window when I came back from a shower. And you better not be letting Sirius read this, don't want to give him any ideas._

_Even better though, there's only a week left till Christmas break, so i'll be seeing you soon. Finally. Don't be disappointed, alright. Mum says you better have got her some more sugar quills- I don't see why she doesn't buy her own but nonetheless. _

_See you soon, _

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Hermy,<em>

_It's a god-awful nickname and you know it; also, sorry about Snitch. He's kind of old and is loosing his marbles really, not that he ever had any. Mum promised me a new one when he passes away though- Snitch was my dad's when he was a boy. Whenever that was. Sirius isn't reading these, thankfully so you can breathe a sigh of relief for now. Also, you, Mum and Dad are ganging up on me. Unfair._

_I kind of got the same speech. With muggle's though? What were they like? Still though a week till I get to meet you in person- Sirius is coming to stay at the Manor, since he lives there as of last year. So don't... just don't do what all of the other girls do. Please? Tell Mum they ran out of her favourite flavour and all, so I had to get her some Liquorice Lizards instead._

_Hope to be meeting you soon,_

_love _

_James_

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy, <em>

_It's better than some of the other ones my old friends gave this French girl. Snitch? Is Quidditch all men think about? Actually don't answer that. I've been promised we can go the Magical Menagerie in the holidays so I can get a cat- we can get you an owl there. Snitch must be quite old then- I just got a hit upside of the head for that since Dad is reading over my shoulder. And another one. I did actually sigh in relief as that though._

_My muggle Parents were lovely- if I could remember them. They seem nice enough in the blury memories though._

_What? You mean shag Sirius, get my heart broken and be all pathetic about boys and true love? Please Jimmy, do you really think that little of me? He tries anything, he gains a broken nose- not a notch on his belt. Doubt he'd try ought seeing how I'm _your_ sister. Mum's also not happy with you, she said she was Lime instead._

_Something like that anyways._

_Seeing you soon._

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Hermy<em>

_One more day to go! I really can't be bothered writing ought here because I get to talk to you in person tomorrow. Sorry, didn't mean to annoy you about the Sirius thing. Well, see you tomorrow._

_Love James_

_P.S_

_Tell Mama to bugger off_

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy<em>

_See you tomorrow- oh, thanks for making me feel like I'm _worth _writing to. It's okay though, I forgive you for both accounts. See you tomorrow._

_Love _

_Hermione_

_P.S_

_Mama isn't happy._

* * *

><p>Looking back at her writing, she smiled in satisfaction and rolled up the piece of parchment, tying it to Snitch's leg. The owl hooted happily at her and flew from the windowsill, leaving Hermione to gaze at the old bird as it faded in the distance. Tomorrow?<p>

They had been passing letters for two and a half weeks. She learned so much about her brother that she thought it was ridiculous. She also felt a pang- it ran through her every time she imagined James, Sirius and Remus. It should have been Harry getting to know them; Harry deserved this. She found comfort in the thought that this Harry wouldn't be the same as hers. He would grow up with loving parents. He wouldn't live with the Dursleys and Voldemort? A thing of the past.

Hermione smiled as wisps of gentle snow fell from the cotton clouds above her head, landing softly on the ground to create a white blanket on the acres of land. She sighed, leaning her head into her cupped palm. Staring off into the distance, trying to mentally prepare herself for the next day.

When Mischief would be managed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx~ Sorry It took so long. i was having toruble with this one. Reveiws are eagerly accepted also Flames (not so much but Hepful critisism)<strong>


	5. SNEAK PEEK

**Jinx: I am so terribly sorry for the delay but this sin't the full chapter- merely a SNEAK PEAK for those who are waiting because I am still waiting for my laptop to get up and running with the other chapters of this story on. I am so sorry for the wait once again and I will update fully as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't see why we need to do this test; I mean I already know she's ours. It's positively ridiculous isn't that right Charlus? The nerve of them to ask us for a DNA test, don't they trust my opinion, my motherly instincts? How dare they- I outta just go up to them and give them a piece of my-"<em>

"_Dorea?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you terribly but shut up, dear."_

_Hermione could only watch them with a fond smile as she tugged at her own locks out of anxiety, today was the day. Three days after Dorea had found her she was set with an appointment at St. Mungo's for a DNA test. This could put her into two situations, both equally as bad as another._

_One, she would have been adopted- somehow travelling forward in time only to return back to her normal time with the ability to change the timeline she grew up in. Fabulous, being able to kill everyone with a simple slip of the tongue- a wonderful situation. Now moving onto Situation number two; this would be when she has travelled back in time with no relations to the Potter household and still having the ability to kill many people with a single fact being let loose..._

_Wonderful._

_Her stomach was in knots and for the first time, she was terrified of completing an exam. She didn't want to know the results, not really- would you like finding out if you were your best friends aunt? She sighed, her breathing coming out shaky and unfortunately, slightly pathetic. She refused to cry though, no tear would slip past her reinforcements- no matter the outcome. She sat there within that white arm chair awaiting the Healer which was close to Charlus to come flying through that door, the old man would prod his wand at her or give her some sort of potion to show if they were related or not. She would be disappointed either way- no anchor to the timeline she was in currently or changing the future completely by being anchored to someone so important. _

"_Ah, Loretta! Finally, dear!" Charlus exclaimed as the doors to the suite opened and a young woman walked in, average height and average weight with short mousy brown hair and twinkling teal eyes. She gave Charlus a cheeky smile and hugged him tight, doing the same with Dorea which left Hermione feeling slightly awkward with this obvious long time friend- though as her teal coloured eyes landed upon Hermione, a wide Cheshire cat grin slid upon her cheeks and she took Hermione's hand within hers._

"_It's good to finally meet you Hermy, I'm Loretta - actually your Godmama." Loretta practically sang, her eyes wrinkling at the corners to show her actual age- Hermione smiled faintly and shook the woman's hand._

"_Nice to meet you." She said blandly, unsure how to deal with the woman who bounced away from the trio and picked up a container which laid upon the shelves- turning her gaze towards Dorea who merely shrugged and let her own hand wander to grasp the one which Loretta had just released; squeezing it to give her a bit of comfort. As Loretta glided over towards them once more, she placed the potion under Hermione's nose- the smell making her gag slightly. Potions were never the sweetest or the tastiest things. Professor Lupin's Wolfsbane was proof of that- though he wouldn't be taking such a potion for many years to come. The thought sending chills down her very spine. _

"_Now I'll just need a lock of hair from you Hermy," Loretta stated with a smile, not minding the small scowl which formed upon the younger girl's brow at such a nickname. Hermione did as she was told though and tugged a couple of strands of hair from her head- depositing them within the swirling blue gunk which laid before her. Loretta turned to Dorea and Charlus and asked them to do the very same, which they did. The swirling blue gunk immediately lit up in a vivid gold before turning to a bold putrid pink which had Loretta squealing with delight._

"_Loretta?" Charlus finally asked after five minutes of the woman bouncing around the room in glee- Loretta stopped and turned at them, her eyes widening when she realized she hadn't said a word to them the entire time._

"_Oh! Right! Yea, she's definitely your daughter." Loretta said with a beaming smile, Hermione could feel the world break from underneath her feet at that point._

* * *

><p>"Hermione, c'mon- we have to fetch Jamie from the station!" Dorea called up the stairs, snapping Hermione out of her reminiscing. She sat upon the bed within the guest room quietly, staring into space for another couple of minutes before sucking in a deep breath, trying to claw whatever courage she could muster up to leave the room.<p>

Today was the day.

Perhaps things had flown by too quickly for her liking- it was almost two months really. Two months of pure bliss that had led Hermione into a state of relaxation for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx: Once again, terribly sorry.<strong>


	6. I am so sorry

**Authors note:**

**Okay, by now you guys my faithful readers have probably realized that I am awful at keeping up with things. I love this fanfiction to pieces but reading back on it- I have realized that there are some ****_major, major, super grande problema's _****here. Which is why I am going to do what I'm doing with The Queen of Thieves, now known as Kleptomania- and rewrite it completely from scratch.**

**Whether this means rewriting it to the point beyond recognition- ... I have no clue. I like the plot line I have and try to remain faithful to my previous idea but you guys know all about the evil plot bunnies amiright?**

**So keep on the look out for the new version, and hopefully I'll hear from y'all soon.**

**Sorry for being a big, stupid, procrastinating meanie head.**

**Jinx.**


End file.
